


Religion in Him

by phix27



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, POV Second Person, Poetic, Religion, i never know what to tag, this might be sacrilegious hahaha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 03:38:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5318993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phix27/pseuds/phix27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akaashi had never been one for religion, but he would be for Bokuto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Religion in Him

Touching Bokuto is a religious experience. 

Something as simple as a brush of hand feels like a little miracle.  The fact that he’s touching you at all, that’s not something you think you’ll ever take for granted. 

When he slaps your back in a game, when he gives you a high five, when his arm goes around you in a huddle, it’s all a small miracle.  Your head swims in endorphins; you feel like you’re on a high and you’ll never come back down.

Hugging Bokuto is like being wrapped in the arms of God himself.  You were never one for religion of any sort, never one for praying, but now you spend your days hoping for another religious experience.  The brush of his hand down your arms, your back, between your legs is like nothing else.  You’d never been one for religion, but you’d pray to him.

Or so you like to think.

Kissing Bokuto is a religious experience.

His lips are softer than rose petals, his teeth like thorns in your lips but you love it, you can’t get enough.  You might even say you crave it, but you try not to be that desperate.  (You are.)

Kissing him is your brush with the Holy Spirit, and you breathe him in deep.  When you taste his mouth, you’re tasting the very waters of Heaven.  It’s like nothing you’ve ever experienced before.  You feel heady and high. 

You wonder if this is what priests and nuns feel when they pledge themselves to God.  Because there is certainly something in the brush of his lips and the twist of his tongue that makes you want to commit to him and only him.  It’s a blessing mixed with a sin.  You don’t know where one begins and the other ends but you don’t care as long as he still groans into your mouth like this.  You’d never been one for religion, but you’d pledge yourself to him.

Or so you like to think.

Fucking Bokuto is a religious experience.

Whether it’s him in you or you in him, you think this is the true meaning of religion.  Until you become so one with this other being that you can barely see where one begins and the other ends.  If you were half as close with God as you were with Bokuto in these moments, you would be a saint. 

As it is, you whisper prophecies into his hips while you blow him, and you chant prayers into his back as you kiss him.  You think he does the same, or at least he says your name with the same reverence you feel for him. 

Sometimes you think you see Heaven when you close your eyes.  You think you feel Heaven when you kiss along his spine.  If this is what Heaven is, you will become as pious as any saint.  Anything at all to live in this state with him forever.

You’re not saying Bokuto is your god, but he is pretty damn close to it.  You’d never been one for religion, but you’d worship him.

Or so you like to think.

**Author's Note:**

> i am sin incarnate.
> 
> the funny thing is i'm not even Christian hahahahahahaha.....................................
> 
> but anyway, thank you for reading! kudos are appreciated and comments are loved! please let me know if there are any mistakes or if you have constructive criticism.


End file.
